


Misako Is Paddled at School

by spankopita



Category: River City Girls (Video Game)
Genre: Discipline, F/F, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankopita/pseuds/spankopita
Summary: Misako is paddled for her delinquent behaviour.
Kudos: 21





	Misako Is Paddled at School

“Don’t just pin her wrists down! She can wriggle out of that. You have to get a grip on her arm just above the elbow, and keep it to the desk. Yeah, hold it like that.”

It took four teachers to wrestle Misako down and pin her over Ms. Kishimoto’s desk - one man on each arm, and one man holding each of her ankles down so that she can’t kick while Ms. Kishimoto paddles her. She hissed and spat and fought like a wildcat, and there was probably no way they would have been able to pull it off if she hadn’t already tired herself out wandering the neighborhood all day, picking fights and being a general nuisance.

Misako makes one last desperate attempt to wrench one of her limbs free. If she can get even a little slack, she knows how to break out of any hold. But they’ve got her pinned too tight. There is no way for her to break away, so she channels her rage into a prisoner’s defiance, keeping motionless and silent.

Ms. Kishimoto thanks the other teachers for bending her over the desk and holding her still, then pulls out blue sheet of paper and starts reading from it. “Miss Misako, the school principal has decided that you will be paddled for cutting class, fighting with other students, and destroying school property. Do you understand why you are being punished?”

“Eat my shit,” Misako growls.

“Since you refuse to cooperate or speak to your teachers with respect, I’m going to bare your bottom for your spanking.” Ms. Kishimoto starts to tug the girl’s shorts down.

When she feels her teacher starting to pull her pants down, Misako is consumed by defiant rage. She loses all composure and starts bucking as wildly as she can. Ms. Kishimoto is startled for a moment, wondering if the other teachers can actually hold her down like that. The desk makes a little squeak when her flailing moves it a couple centimeters forward, but that’s all that Misako’s struggles accomplish. Ms. Kishimoto grabs her shorts and pulls them down to her ankles.

“Stop it! You can’t!” Misako squeals when her teacher pulls her panties down too.

“Look how red her face is! Poor thing,” the teacher pinning her right arm says. He looks down at her. “I can tell you’re a good girl, deep down. You’ve just never gotten the discipline you need when you misbehave. I should have turned you over my knee years ago when I had you in my class.”

“Shut up!” Misako clenches her teeth. She’s seen other students get spanked before. She won’t give them the satisfaction of crying like they did. And she’s going to make damn sure she does everything on that list Ms. Kishimoto read ten times more than she ever did before. She’ll find some kid in the hallway after this is over and kick their ass, smash some windows, and skip class for the rest of the semester.

Ms. Kishimoto smacks the back of Misako’s thigh. Misako wasn’t expecting it, and she makes a little, pained squeak before she can stop herself. The men holding her down react as if it was the cutest noise they’d ever heard. Her face burns even hotter.

“Apologize for telling your teacher to shut up, young lady,” Ms. Kishimoto commands.

“Fuck off, you ugly bitch!” Misako screams.

Ms. Kishimoto starts paddling Misako’s bare bottom hard. It hurts so much worse than Misako ever imagined it could. Before she’s gotten even ten smacks, she breaks into screaming and tearful wailing. After twenty-five, her teacher stops.

“Are you ready to apologize?”

Misako is terrified of being paddled more than this. She manages a little whisper of “I’m sorry” through thick, wet sobs.

“Good girl. Now I will start giving you the spanking we brought you in here for.”

“No! No! No! Don’t spank me any more!” She tries her hardest to break free, but she’s even weaker than she was when they started. All she can manage to do is wiggle her red, sore bottom and shake her head ‘no’.

Her teacher puts her left hand in the small of Misako’s back, and paddles her bare butt mercilessly. She takes wide, strong swings that land with a loud smack every time. Every person on this side of the school can hear the paddling and wailing. Ms. Kishimoto spends most of the spanking concentrating on Misako’s bottom, but she gets her thighs several times too. Even after Misako pulls her pants and panties back up, the paddle marks will be very visible and everyone will know she’s the girl they heard getting spanked so hard that day.

Ms. Kishimoto stops, holding the paddle over Misako’s fiery red bottom.

“Are you ready to be respectful, or do I need to give you more of the paddle, Miss Misako?”

“I will!”

“Tell me why you got this spanking.”

“I was disrespectful, I skipped class, I started fights, and I broke school property,” Misako wailed.

“I want you to apologize for what you did, and apologize to your teachers for making them hold you down.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry you had to hold me down.”

“If you need another spanking, will you cooperate?”

“Yes!”

“Good. You may get up now.”

Misako shoots up the second she’s able, and yanks her pants and panties up. It hurts her pride to stand there crying and rubbing her sore bottom, but she can’t help herself.

Ms. Kishimoto escorts her back to her class. Her classmates watch as she’s led to the corner in the front of the classroom, next to the chalkboard.

“Put your nose in the corner. Make it touch the wall. Good. Stay that way until the bell rings, and think about how you’re going to improve your behavior from now on.”

Misako’s regular teacher nods to Ms. Kishimoto as she leaves, signaling that he’ll make sure she stays with her nose in the corner.

Misako keeps her nose in the corner, sniffling and wiping her tears.


End file.
